NAMAKU BO
by H2P
Summary: Definisi keluarga sempurna tak akan selalu sama. Seperti Boruto, yang sepertinya sudah merasa berada di puncak dunia dengan dua orang pria dewasa beserta anjing-anjingnya. AU. Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Yaoi. BxB.


**NARUTO** – Masashi Kishimoto

Karakter sepenuhnya milik _mangaka_ dan penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain jalan cerita.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mayoritas orang sering berkata bahwa menjalani kehidupan tanpa ibu bukanlah bentuk keluarga sempurna, tapi menurutku tidak juga. Sebagai permulaan, aku punya dua papa, satu biasa kusapa Ayah, yang satu lagi—sesuai apa yang dimintanya sebagai julukan, Dad. Supaya ada nuansa kebarat-baratan, candanya. Dad bekerja di rumah, membuka praktek dokter hewan dan menjadi orangtua asuh bagi lima anjing Shiba dan dua persilangan serigala. Dulunya mengaku ingin membuka kafe selepas kuliah, namun apa daya tak bisa memasak dan lebih sering menghanguskan wajan sekaligus keracunan makanan.

Lain dengan Dad yang menggemari sensasi mengelus bulu binatang dan rasa sakit akibat digigit Siberian, Ayah lebih menyukai tantangan. Pekerjaan sebagai polisi membuatnya jarang berada di rumah dan kerap menghabiskan malam di kantor. Seingatku, dulu Ayah pernah tidak pulang selama dua minggu dan saat kembali, lengan kirinya terbungkus perban lengkap dengan sejumlah jahitan di dada. Bentrokan mendadak, tukas paman Shikamaru yang ditugaskan menemani Ayah kala itu. Tak pelak memaksa Dad pontang-panting meminta penjelasan dan menyiapkan perawatan lebih lanjut, dibarengi sumpah serapah bercampur ancaman akan membanting Ayah kalau beliau tidak lebih berhati-hati lain kali. Porsi makanan dikurangi, perintah ijin cuti agar bisa beristirahat total selama sebulan, juga mengomeli Ayah yang masih keras kepala minta masuk kerja. Kontras dengan wajah lucu berkumis enam dan mata birunya yang amat indah, Dad sama sekali bukan orang yang ramah. Dia setan berkedok malaikat, ngomong-ngomong. Tiap Ayah berkilah bila dirinya baik-baik saja, Dad akan langsung mendorongnya ke sofa dan menginjak perut Ayah memakai satu kaki lalu berteriak dengan suara melengking yang cukup untuk membangunkan dua deret tetangga, **"AKAN KUPOTONG PENISMU KALAU MASIH BERTINGKAH!"**

"Tapi…."

" **UCHIHA SASUKE!"**

"Siap."

Pada akhirnya Ayah menurut untuk mengambil cuti sampai lengannya sanggup bergerak normal. Adalah pemandangan langka mendapati Ayah berada di ruang tamu sewaktu anak lelakinya pulang dari sekolah. Dikelilingi anak anjing yang berebut menjilati lengan dan wajahnya, juga karton-karton makanan hewan yang terbuka beserta gelas kopi yang masih menguar. Mungkin tadinya Ayah berniat duduk santai merenungi nasib, namun Dad terlanjur menyuruhnya memberi makan para peliharaan. Berdalih hewan-hewan tersebut merasa gembira akibat tuan besar mereka berada di rumah.

" **BO!"**

"Ya?"

"Pulgoso buang air kecil di kakiku!"

Segera kusingkirkan _husky_ nakal itu dan membersihkan bokongnya sambil menahan tawa. Ayah, seorang wakil kepala polisi yang terkenal bengis dan tak pernah gagal membuat para kriminal terkencing-kencing, kini sedang menggerutu karena betisnya dikencingi anak anjing. Alis menukik, wajahnya masam diiringi gerutuan tentang mengapa dia harus meladeni gonggongan binatang di jeda yang harusnya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk bekerja.

"Kau tak pernah makan siang di rumah kan? Bo selalu ingin pamer kalau dia bisa memasak nasi omelet. Sekarang duduk dan perhatikan putramu memasak," Dad menanggalkan jubah dokternya dan bergegas membersihkan diri. Nada sombong meski bukan dirinya yang tengah ditonton. Aku menggaruk pipi ragu, sebenarnya tidak ahli, hanya hobi mengamati saat bibi di kantin sekolah menyiapkan masakan untuk kami. Dua telur, garam, sedikit air, nasi, saos tomat dan sesendok mentega. Kugunakan kursi kayu mini karena tinggi badanku tak cukup jangkung untuk berhadapan dengan kompor. Ayah mengawasi dari kursi dapur. Dagu tertopang satu tangan, mata berpendar, ekspresi datar.

Ayah dan Dad mencicipi omeletnya setengah jam kemudian. Satunya reflek mengacungkan ibu jari, satu lagi membisu usai menelan sesuap. Pandangannya kosong, sempat kuduga akibat adonan telur yang asin atau agak gosong. Tapi tidak, Ayah hanya berkedik sekilas lalu kembali menggerakkan sendok tanpa melirikku yang berdiri gugup meremas ujung celemek kebesaran.

"Mungkin aku harus lebih sering ambil cuti," gumam Ayah, nyaris tak terdengar, "Sejak kapan Bo bisa memasak lebih enak darimu?"

Dad mendengus sebal, aku terbahak senang.

Hari-hari berikutnya lengan kiri Ayah mulai membaik dan dia sudah cukup aktif membantu Dad di klinik. Meski mimik mukanya menyeramkan—ditambah sejuntai poni yang menutupi sebelah mata, belum ada kucing atau anjing yang kabur dari meja periksa akibat kehadiran Ayah. Justru para majikan mereka yang tersipu-sipu sendiri sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke sudut ruangan, tempat dimana Ayah berdiri merapikan peralatan milik Dad. _Ayah memang menawan_ , batinku. Polisi tertampan sedunia. _Kalian pikir darimana wajah gantengku ini berasal?_

"Naruto!"

"Shikamaru! Sedang cuti juga?"

"Cuma ambil jatah libur. Lho? Sasuke? Masih hidup?" kelakar paman berkuncir tinggi itu sembari terbahak. Sebuah gunting sigap terlempar ke udara dan ditangkap gesit layaknya pendekar, "Anak-anak di kantor rindu dimarahi olehmu. Terutama sepasang buronan yang ditangkap tempo hari."

"Aku malah tidak suka dimarahi lho, paman," tukasku, berjongkok mengelus kucing yang dibawa paman, "Kenapa teman-teman Ayah malah rindu?"

"Mungkin karena suara Ayahmu membangkitkan gairah seksual mereka?"

"Jangan dengarkan si brengsek itu, Bo. Tutup telinga dan temani shiba-shiba itu bermain," desis Ayah, menunjuk gerombolan anak anjing yang menyusupkan kepala mereka di pintu samping klinik, "Dan jangan racuni anakku dengan kata-kata kotormu, Rusa. Kalau tak ada urusan, pulang sana."

Paman Shikamaru menuding kucing di lantai yang ternyata sudah pipis dengan luwes, sementara Ayah sudah ingin melempar gunting untuk kedua kalinya. Beruntung Dad cepat melerai mereka seraya tertawa, berkata padaku bila saling olok antara dua pria tersebut adalah wujud keakraban yang tertunda.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan memukul Mitsuki supaya kami bertengkar. Artinya kami akrab kan, Dad?"

"Tidak harus begitu juga sih, Bo."

Siang itu dihabiskan Dad untuk menerangkan padaku tentang rumitnya gaya pertemanan orang dewasa, paman Shikamaru yang terus-terusan mengusili Ayah, juga gunting-gunting yang terlempar silih berganti. Soal menasehati, meski tampak kekanak-kanakan, Dad adalah jagonya. Beliau selalu pandai menjelaskan tanpa membuatku tersinggung atau kesal. Ayah sering usil menyindir Dad yang tak menjaga kesehatannya sendiri dengan mengonsumsi mi instan cangkir empat kali sehari, dan kerap mengganggu Dad yang tertidur dengan kulit perut terpampang. Namun jika sudah menyangkut masalah serius seperti keselamatan maupun kecelakaan kerja, kedua orangtuaku tak pernah bercanda. Ayah akan menelepon setiap Senin siang, bertanya apakah dia perlu memanggil paman Sai untuk membantu Dad di klinik yang selalu ramai di awal pekan. Wujud trauma karena pernah memergoki Dad diserang seekor Herder yang hendak dibius.

Dad tak jauh beda, malah lebih sering mengirim pesan pendek agar Ayah selalu waspada. Tidak ada jenjang karir yang selamanya mulus, tapi menjadi polisi adalah profesi yang sangat rawan dan penuh resiko. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana Dad berjengit kaget saat ponselnya berdering tengah malam dan Ayah belum kembali, atau tak sadar melamun ketika ditanyai pengunjung klinik dan tergelak kaku seraya mengaku bila dirinya sedang menunggu Ayah pulang dari misi.

 **"AYAM GORENGKU!"**

"Berisik, yang ada di meja adalah makanan bersama."

"Tapi itu ayam gorengku, bangsat!"

Ruang makan tak pernah seramai ini dan sepasang sumpit saling berebut menggagahi nampan _karaage_ dari dua sisi. Aku duduk tenang di tengah meja, masih menunggu diambilkan nasi tambahan dan mengalah karena orangtuaku tampak sangat bersemangat beradu silat demi tumpukan gorengan. Padahal bisa pesan sebanyaknya lewat fitur antar restoran, namun sepertinya mereka lebih doyan menyepak kaki dan mendaratkan tendangan.

.

* * *

.

Namaku Uchiha Boruto, delapan tahun. Memiliki dua orang papa dan tinggal bersama tujuh ekor mamalia. Walau sering tidur kemalaman karena ributnya gonggongan dan perselisihan memperebutkan makanan, tapi aku tak pernah merasa keberatan.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
